


Reports

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar comes back from a long trip in the Hissing Wastes to a nice bath and some alone time with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reports  
> Rating: M (NSFW)  
> Pairing: Cullen/F!Adaar  
> Genre: Humor/Fluff/Romance/Smut  
> Word Count: 1,830  
> Character Count: 10,238  
> Author's Note: I want to state that my Adaar looks like the FemQunari from the concept art. Muscles with curves. Also, that her eyes are like the DA2 version, not the Inquisition version where they're like every other race. Adaar is in the default Qunari underwear BioWare drew in the concept art, at least the top half. The bottom is just a loose fitting pair of breeches with laces that tie up...’cuz it’s kinda sexy, yeah? Characters belong to BioWare. I have a %0.0002 claim on Atashi Adaar though...OC’s count for something right?

Adaar walked up the stairs in her quarters, coming back from a bath. Her hair stuck against her neck and bare back, a thin towel laid over her horns and over her eyes. Another day of fighting demons, another die of being covered in dragon’s blood and another day sleeping in the most uncomfortable bed she’s ever slept on. At least Cullen’s was more tolerable, not extravagant and gaudy like the one Josie kept upgrading hers with. She was all up for sleeping on the floor again but after the long nights with nothing but cold hard dirt and a stupid bedroll, she could deal with her horns hitting the headboard every once and a while. She turned her head to the bed when she heard shuffling. Cullen sat on her bed, his brows furrowed as he shuffled through the reports Adaar had brought back from the Hissing Wastes. Candles were lit around the room, two stood on stands on either side of the bed, giving Cullen light to read the reports.

“Hey.” Adaar moved her towel away from her eyes, moving over to the bed. She sat next to Cullen and kissed his cheek, wrapped an arm around his waist and plopping her chin on his shoulder, “I thought you’d be sleeping.”

Cullen smiled, nudging the side of his head with her own, “I decided to wait for you.”

“How sweet.” Adaar smiled, pulling the damp towel off her head and nuzzling her nose against Cullen’s cheek, “We’ll I’m here now so...you wanna head to bed or continue reading through your boring reports?”

Cullen pursed his lips and looked down at the reports. He stared at them for a second before he continued to dig through them, looking for nothing in particular. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard Adaar snort behind him, knowing the sad pout he had come to love formed on her lips as she brooded.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Cullen! I just spent a week away and all I get is a fully clothed _you_ , up to his head in reports, and Josephine up my arse about some nobles who are offended by my taste of decor in the main hall.” Adaar sighed and stretched her arms over her head, letting the towel drop onto the ground, “Damnit, I knew I should have hid those stupid reports until tomorr-” Adaar was cut off by Cullen’s lips pressing against her own, Cullen pushing her down against the bed and hovering over her as he completely devoured her mouth. The reports were kicked off the bed, half the blanket falling on the ground with them. One of Cullen’s hands kept Adaar’s arms over her head, the other slid behind her head, grabbing into her hair as he kissed her hungerly. Adaar was quick to push Cullen’s shirt over his head, kissing up his stomach as he threw his shirt behind him.

“Someone’s eager.” Cullen joked, smirking down at Adaar.

“I was stuck in the Hissing Wastes with Bull, Dorian and Varric,” Adaar spoke in between kissing, moving up his chest. She lingered at his neck, nipping at his flesh before moving back to his lips, “You’ll have to excuse my eagerness, Commander.”

“I wasn’t complaining.” Cullen spoke against her lips, pulling off her bindings and throwing them away with his shirt.

“Good.” Adaar laughed and flipped them, straddling Cullen’s waist as she pulled on the laces of her breeches. His hands fell onto her thighs as he looked up at her. Never, in all his years, had he thought he’d find a love like this. A realization came to him, his eyes widening. He had never told her. He had showed her, many _many_ times, and so did she but neither of them have ever said those words. Do the Qunari even use the word love?

“Cullen?” Adaar left the strings of her breeches forgotten as she stared, worried, down at Cullen, “Is something wrong?” The way she looked at him with those golden eyes, how so much emotion could be involved in a single look. Worry, curiosity, happiness, compassion, trust, love. She noticed, she always did from the moment they meet, when something was amiss. Whether it was good or bad, she knew something was wrong with him -- always. And slowly, he realized the same. They shared that, they shared a lot but love...Maker, she love him like he her? Is this how she showed love? If it was, he never wanted it to go away. Her caring, or love or curiosity, whatever the hell she had with him...Maker, he never wanted it to end.

“Cullen?” Adaar spoke again, cupping his cheeks in both her hands, “What’s w-” He sat up quickly, grasping the back of her head and pulling her down for a heated kiss. He kissed her over and over again, long and deep kisses that made her forget how to breathe. Cullen's thumb grazed against Adaar’s nipple, a low moan escaped from Adaar’s lips as Cullen pulled away. They shared hot breaths before his lips descend the slope of her neck. Adaar moaned softly as Cullen sucked and nipped at the delicate skin of her throat. Her stomach dropped when she felt his teeth scraping her neck and his tongue slid over her racing pulse. Cullen's palm slid down Adaar's stomach and came to rest on the waistband of her breeches. Long scarred fingers tugged at the laces, pushing the opening aside to shove his hand down into her smallclothes. His fingers massaging at her clit, his lips quirking up into a smirk as she mewed in pleasure. Cullen moved his head back up and claimed her lips, a hand fisting in her hair as she moaned into his mouth. She pushed down into Cullen’s hand, trying to force his fingers inside her but Cullen’s fingers slipped just out of reach, moving back to stroke her clit. Adaar whined, nipping at his bottom lip frustrated. Cullen chuckled at the noise Adaar made and complied, letting two of his fingers finally slip inside her. Adaar gasped and moaned, rocking her hips against Cullen's hand. This was torture for her, and Cullen knew it. She grinded against his fingers, silently pleading for more. The way Cullen smirked at her, darted his tongue out to wet his lips, it drove her mad.

“ _Cullen_.” Adaar gasped as Cullen inserted another finger.

“Yes?” Cullen smirked, watching Adaar shut her eyes and chew on her bottom lip. She pleaded with him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She didn’t have to say any more, Cullen was already working on his own breeches, letting Adaar go to pull off her own. Adaar was back to straddling him in a heartbeat, a hand pushing back the curly stray hair that laid against Cullen’s forehead, the other lightly brushing against his bottom lip before moving to trail up his scar.

“You know,” Adaar mumbled, a small frown on her lips as she looked at Cullen, “When I joined, or more was _forced_ , into this Inquisition, I thought I’d be killed...Oxemen aren’t liked among humans, specifically one’s that have been attacked by them.”

“You thought I’d kill you?” Cullen questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Adaar’s lips quirked up, “I love how you automatically assume you’re the only person in the Inquisition that’s been attacked by my people.”

“I am the only _Human_.” Cullen leaned into her touch, smiling at her, “Varric is a Dwarf.” Adaar laughed again and leaned down, placing a wet and sloppy kiss against her lover's lips as she continued to giggle.

Cullen spoke once Adaar pulled away, “What’s with the sudden need to confess?”

“I just wanted you to know that...I wanted you to know that I…” Adaar’s voice quavered,looking down and furrowing her brows. They were three easy words, three words that she meant with all her heart and she couldn’t say them. She loves him, she was positive he already knew it, everyone in Skyhold knew it and wouldn’t let her forget it — not that she ever has wanted to. So why couldn’t she say it to his face...Cullen placed a hand behind her neck and brought her down to him, leaning his forehead against her own. They stared into each other’s eyes, Adaar, obviously, hesitant on admitting her feelings to Cullen.

 

“I lov—” Her voice got caught in her throat as he eased into her, Cullen groaning as her slickness enveloped him. She was liquid heat, her body gripping him, pulsing around him. His hands fell to her thighs, gripping them tightly as his head fell back against the headboard in bliss.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Adaar choked out, her voice hoarse. He did not pause for more than a heartbeat before setting a rhythm that shook Adaar with fiery waves of ecstasy, his fingers leaving imprints on her hips. Adaar’s sounds drove him wild, hearing her gasping and calling out his name, her nails digging into his skin, her hair a mess, her lips plump and bruised...Maker’s breath, she was so beautiful.

“ _Atashi_...” Cullen groaned out, a hand snaking around her and his nails raking against her back as she rode him to to the peak of pleasure, “I’m close.” Her own hands steadied herself with the help of the headboard, her back arched and her hips grinded against him. The feel of her slick insides contracting around his hardened cock drove Cullen over the edge, calling out her name as his orgasm took him to the peak of pleasure.Cullen panted, leaning back against the headboard as Adaar body shook, trying to keep herself up. Adaar’s hands caught herself on Cullen’s chest, her own orgasm leaving herself weak.

“You can fall, you know.” Cullen took a deep breath and smiled up at Adaar as she unmounted him.

“The Inquisitor doesn’t _fall_ …” Adaar panted rolling off of Cullen and plopping onto her back then turning over onto her stomach, “She _plops_.” Cullen breathlessly laughed and shook his head, reaching to the floor for the blanket. He picked it up and threw it over them, laying his head on her shoulder to keep away from her horns. They laid together as the final candles finally blew out around them, the darkness bringing complete silence.

“Cullen?” Adaar mumbled after a while, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow. He hummed against her back, moving his head to kiss her shoulder blade.

“I... _Thank you_.” Adaar screamed at herself, cringing. Did she really just _thank_ him for sex? What was wrong with herself? Cullen shifted behind her, his hand lightly tracing random shapes onto her back.

“Atashi...”

“...Yes?” Adaar’s throat went dry, her eyes shutting in anticipation.

Cullen sighed into her shoulder blade, pulling her closer to him, “I love you too.” Adaar buried her face into the pillow, a toothy grin plastered on her face and a small blush appearing on her cheeks. _He loves me._

 


End file.
